A Transformação de Um Sentimento
by Sandor Yamato
Summary: Sakura e sua turma estudam em um colégio de elite. Shoran é um bolsista. A vida dos dois será mudada por uma aposta que Eriol fez para Sakura.


(Este fanfic foi inspirado em trechos de alguns filmes que assisti mas infelizmente não lembro o nome. ^_^ procurei colocar neste fanfic um pouco de amor, ódio, tristeza, alegria, mentira, amizade e decepção.)   
  
A TRANSFORMAÇÃO DE UM SENTIMENTO  
  
O colégio Saint Clair orgulha-se de ser um dos mais conceituados institutos de ensino do Japão. Fundado por padres beneditinos em 1910, está localizado em Tomoeda, e ao longo dos anos tem se destacado pelo excelente ensino ali prestado. Uma grande maioria de seus alunos consiste em filhos de políticos, empresários, professores acadêmicos, enfim, a elite da cidade. Gente que podia bancar o custo de ter seu filho matriculado no Saint Clair, uma instituição em que ministros, generais, empresários, artistas famosos foram seus alunos. E uma pequena minoria consistia de bolsistas, gente que veio de famílias humildes e graças ao esforço conseguia passar nos exames de bolsa, onde o colégio destinava 10 % de suas vagas a estas pessoas.  
Aqui encontramos Sakura Kinomoto, uma jovem de 17 anos cursando atualmente o último ano do ensino médio, o chamado Colegial.   
- E então Sakura? Você vai perder a chance de sair comigo? Perguntava Eriol.  
- Ah, não sei Eriol, me dá um tempinho para pensar, o.k.?  
- Se você demorar muito eu não sei se conseguirei uma tempo para você na minha agenda, Sakura. Eriol dizia irônico.  
- Ah Eriol, eu sei que para mim você consegue...hehehe.  
  
Nisso o professor ao entrar na sala chamou a atenção de todos:  
- Bem pessoal, a partir de hoje teremos um novo aluno em nossa turma, ele foi transferido de uma outra turma . Por favor pode entrar.  
Um jovem , receoso com o novo ambiente, entrou na sala de aula e ficou parado próximo ao professor , à vista de todos.  
- Quero que conheçam Shoran Li, ele vai fazer parte desta classe este ano. Shoran, por favor, fale um pouco de você para a classe.  
- Meu nome é Shoran Li, tenho 17 anos e sou de Hong-Kong, China. Sou um aluno bolsista e estou nesta escola há 3 anos. Espero que eu possa aprender muito nesta nova turma.  
Shoran chamou a atenção de muitas jovens na sala por ser alto e forte, tinha um jeito introvertido, seus olhos serenos e sua forma física causou um interesse de muitas meninas da sala.   
Já os rapazes murmuravam sobre o que um chinês estaria fazendo ali, numa escola só para a elite.  
Vendo o jovem ali se apresentando, Tomoyo falou baixinho com a amiga:  
- E aí Sakura, o que achou dele? Não acha ele um gatinho?  
- Ah Tomoyo, mais um sem graça, quando vão mandar um menino interessante para esta sala?  
- Se você não quiser, eu vou pegar ele para mim...  
- Fique à vontade, eu passo a minha vez.  
Então o professor falou novamente à classe:  
- Ordem pessoal, nada de conversas. Muito bem Shoran , obrigado pela sua apresentação. Você vai se sentar do lado da Kinomoto. Ali, há uma carteira vazia do lado direito dela.  
Shoran foi em direção a carteira e Sakura pensou consigo mesma:  
"Essa não, ele vai se sentar do meu lado. Espero que ele não venha querer conversar comigo."  
Shoran foi até sua carteira e se sentou tranqüilamente. Nisso o professor chamou a atenção da classe mais uma vez.  
- Bem turma, agora vamos a aula. Abram o livro de História Japonesa na página 120...  
  
No intervalo da aula, os alunos da sala foram almoçar ao ar livre , pois estava um dia ensolarado com a temperatura bem agradável.  
Shoran estava sentado em um banco, comendo sozinho, e os outros alunos tinham ido a outras partes da escola. Um pouco distante de Shoran, a turma de Sakura fazia a sua refeição.  
- É lamentável. Dizia Eriol. - Por que estes caras tem que vir freqüentar esta escola ao invés de freqüentar uma escola pública, que é o lugar deles?  
- É por que ele se esforçou e conseguiu a bolsa para poder estudar aqui. Dizia Tomoyo.   
- A Tomoyo gostou daquele sem graça, não sei o que você viu nele Tomoyo. Dizia Sakura meio entediada.  
- Ah Sakura, ele até que tem um porte bonito.   
- Pobre Tomoyo, esta tão sozinha que aceita qualquer coisa. Debochou Eriol achando engraçado.  
- Eriol, se você chatear a Tomoyo vai ter que se ver comigo, entendeu? Sakura irritada com o jeito de Eriol. - A propósito, não quero sair com você, não estou com vontade.  
- Quer saber? Também não quero sair com você Sakura, você não é tudo isto que dizem.  
- Coitadinho de você Eriol, depois que levou um fora, agora tenta manter seu orgulho. Bobinho. Você sabe muito bem que o que não falta para mim são rapazes que querem sair comigo.  
Eriol e Sakura eram os mais populares da escola. Destaque nos estudos e nos esportes, com seu porte físico e sua beleza, Eriol fazia sucesso com as garotas do colégio. Sakura não ficava atrás, era uma jovem com belas curvas, cabelos na altura do ombro, olhos verdes e uma beleza encantadora. Muitos garotos tentaram namorar Sakura, mas ela só queria saber de rapazes para ficar com eles, depois os deprezava.  
- Então Sakura, você esta dizendo que tem os rapazes deste colégio aos seus pés.  
- É isso mesmo Eriol, até você veio me pedir para sair com você.  
- E se eu fizesse uma aposta com você?  
- Que tipo de aposta?  
- Eu aposto que em 2 semanas você não consegue deixar um menino desta escola caídinho por você.  
- Ficou maluco? Sabe que eu ganharia fácil esta aposta. O que podemos apostar?  
- Bem , se eu escolher um menino desta escola e você conquistá-lo em 2 semanas, eu compro um Versatti para você.  
- Um Versatti? Aquele vestido lindo...Mas e se eu perder?  
- Você vai ter que passar um final de semana comigo.  
- Fechado. E me diga, quem eu vou ter que fisgar?  
- Ali esta sua presa. Nisso Eriol apontava para Shoran, que estava sentando em um banco e tinha acabado sua refeição.  
- Ele? Aquele sem graça?  
- Por que? Está com medo?   
- É claro que não, mas você poderia ter escolhido alguém melhor.  
- Eu quero ver se você deixa os homens aos seus pés como você diz.  
- Ah Sakura, justo agora que eu ia paquerar ele?  
- Tomoyo, depois que eu ganhar, você fica com ele para consola-lo.  
E então as duas riram e Shoran notou a conversa daquele pessoal. Sakura viu que ele olhava para eles e acenou para Shoran.  
- Sakura, já esta indo para o ataque? Eriol dizia irônico.  
- Quanto mais cedo eu conquistá-lo, mais cedo eu ganho de você.  
  
Na aula, após o intervalo, Sakura tentava puxar conversa com Shoran:  
- Oi, tudo bem com você? Meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto.Muito prazer.  
- Muito prazer, Shoran LI, mas vamos deixar para falarmos depois , está bem? Estamos em aula agora.  
Sakura ficou brava com isso: "Mas que cara chato, me trocando por uma aula chata destas? Ainda bem que vou ganhar aquele vestido da aposta, só para me vingar deste desaforo".  
  
No final do dia, quando todos estavam indo embora, Sakura foi tentar conversar com Shoran novamente.  
- Ei Shoran, espera. Por que essa pressa?  
- Me desculpe, mas está querendo falar comigo?  
- É sim, você já vai embora?  
- Vou sim, por que?  
- Vamos embora juntos, tudo bem?  
- Por mim tudo bem.  
Enquanto Sakura e Shoran caminhavam juntos, eles se encontraram com os amigos de Sakura que já tinham saído da sala antes deles.  
- Vem Shoran, quero te apresentar a uns amigos meus.  
- Tudo bem, vamos.  
Eles se aproximaram perto dos outros e Sakura iniciou as apresentações:  
- Shoran, este é Eriol Hiragizawa.  
Eriol , aparentando cordialidade, estendeu a mão e cumprimentou Shoran.  
- Como vai Shoran, tudo bem com você?   
- Como vai, muito prazer em conhece-lo.  
- Esta é Tomoyo Daidouji.  
Shoran se curvou levemente, em reverencia:  
- Como vai Srta. Daidouji, muito prazer em conhece-la.  
- Srta. Daidouji? Que lindo! Além de bonito é cavalheiro.  
Shoran ficou meio vermelho com o que Tomoyo disse.  
- Pode me chamar de Tomoyo, sim?   
- Esta bem.  
- E estes são Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, Yamazaki...  
E terminado as apresentações, Shoran se despediu de todos e foi embora para a sua casa, Sakura foi logo atrás dele, querendo ganhar logo a sua confiança.  
- A Sakura é persistente, eu admiro isso nela. Dizia Eriol pensativo.  
- Sim, mas tenho pena do Shoran por estar sendo usado por Sakura. Diz Tomoyo.  
Sakura vai andando ao lado de Shoran e começa a conversar com ele:  
- Diga Shoran, por que você veio para o Japão?  
- Minha família veio para o Japão há 7 anos . Papai trabalhava aqui e ganhava mais que em Hong-Kong. Ele queria nos dar um futuro melhor, mas acabou falecendo 4 anos atrás. Minha mãe e irmãs é que trabalham para o sustento da casa. Minha mãe viu que consegui ser bolsista do Saint Clair e tem esperança que se eu terminar o Colegial no Saint Clair eu tenha mais chances de ir a uma Universidade mais conceituada.  
Sakura pensava consigo mesma:  
"Que papo mais chato este, espero que eu consiga ganhar logo a confiança deste sem-graça."   
- Me desculpe de estar te importunando com minha estória.  
Sakura estranhou por Shoran ter dito aquilo, pois pensou que estivesse pensando alto:  
- Quem disse para você que esta sendo chato? Imagina...  
- Bem, eu vou por aqui Sakura, e você?  
- Eu vou por este lado. Amanhã a gente se vê.  
- Tudo bem, até amanhã.  
  
Shoran chegou em sua casa, que ficava num subúrbio de Tomoeda. Uma casa simples, mas que era o lar da família Li. Todos ainda estavam no trabalho. Ele deixou os materiais no sofá e foi preparar o jantar da família.  
Sakura também chegou em sua casa no horário de sempre. Era uma sobrado grande, com um grande jardim. Sakura não era considerada rica igual a Eriol ou Tomoyo, poderia dizer que ela era de classe média alta. Tinha uma vida bem confortável, pois seu pai era professor universitário e vice-reitor da faculdade que lecionava. Ela tinha um irmão, Toya Kinomoto. Toya acabara de terminar a faculdade e trabalhava como projetista em uma multinacional. Só ia visitar o pai e a irmã a cada 2 semanas, pois ele morava em Tóquio atualmente. A mãe de Sakura havia falecido quando Sakura e Toya ainda eram crianças.  
- Aiaiai. Lembrei que hoje é meu dia de fazer o jantar. Papai bem que poderia contratar alguém para dar um jeito na casa ao invés de eu ou ele ficarmos cuidando dela.  
  
Ao longo dos dias Sakura era uma garota muito educada e gentil com Shoran. Este retribuía a gentileza da mesma maneira. Shoran aos poucos estava se "enturmando" com o restante da classe. Muitos notaram que Shoran era um excelente aluno, e sempre ajudava seus colegas com os exercícios em aula. Sempre que podiam, sentavam-se em turma ao redor de Shoran para que ele explicasse melhor os exercícios, principalmente os de Matemática. Ao passar dos dias, Sakura viu que Shoran não era tão chato quanto ela imaginava, e ele a ajudava quando ela não conseguia entender a matéria. Isto deixava Sakura com um sentimento que parecia ser um misto de carinho e agradecimento. Sakura sentia um certo ciúme por aquele pessoal todo estar em volta de Shoran, mas acabou não dando muito importancia ao que estava sentindo, pois ainda tinha em mente a aposta que fizera com Eriol.   
  
A semana estava terminando e Sakura teve uma idéia de convidar Shoran para saírem neste final de semana. Sakura com isto queria estar bem mais próxima de Shoran, e ela achava que com certeza Shoran acabaria apaixonado por ela. Ao terminar a aula de sexta feira, quando estavam caminhando para suas casas, Sakura perguntou a Shoran:   
- Shoran, você vai ter alguma coisa para fazer no sábado?   
- Bem, eu tenho algumas obrigações a fazer mas acho que no final da tarde estarei livre. Por que pergunta?  
- É que eu estava pensando se você queria sair comigo neste sábado. Você quer?  
Shoran ficou vermelho com o que ouviu e Sakura achou graça desta reação.   
- Por mim tudo bem, mas eu não saio para danceterias, bares.  
- Ah, podemos ir ao cinema, depois comer alguma coisa e conversarmos um pouco, o que me diz?  
- Por mim tudo bem. A que horas eu posso te encontrar?  
- Me encontre no Parque Pingüim as 5 da tarde. Tá bom para você?  
- Para mim esta bom o horário, então a gente se vê. Até amanhã.  
- Até amanhã, e não vai esquecer tá? Tchauzinho...  
  
Sakura já estava pronta para o seu encontro com Shoran. Era 4:30 da tarde e   
o Parque Pinguim não era longe de sua casa, iria chegar no horário. Sakura estava com um vestido até a altura dos joelhos, azul claro com detalhes em tom de branco, era decotado e no meio de seu decote saiam duas alças que davam a volta em seu pescoço, sendo que o vestido deixava suas costas nuas. Estava levemente maquiada e perfumada para este encontro.  
Desceu as escadas de sua casa e escreveu um bilhete ao pai aonde iria sair. Quando já estava saindo de casa, viu que seu pai retornava do trabalho e foi logo cumprimenta-lo:  
- Papai, chegou cedo hoje hein?  
- Oi filha, e aonde você vai tão bonita assim?  
- Vou sair com um amigo do colégio, não se preocupe que não voltarei tarde.  
- Tudo bem filha, divirta-se. E tome muito cuidado.  
Sakura despediu-se de seu pai e foi em direção ao Parque Pingüim para se encontrar com Shoran.  
  
Um rapaz estava sentando num banco aguardando a chegada da pessoa que ele tinha combinado de se encontrar. Era Shoran que aguardava Sakura. Shoran estava de calça jeans, jaqueta sport e tênis. Enquanto aguardava, pensava se tivesse chegado muito cedo, e também pensava o que aquela garota queria com ele. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por alguém chamando seu nome:  
- Shoran, já cheguei...  
Shoran foi procurar de onde vinha o chamado e notou Sakura se aproximando dele, ele notou que ela estava linda com aquele vestido e sentiu-se encabulado quando ela estava indo falar com ele.  
- Faz tempo que você chegou Shoran?  
- Não, acabei de chegar. E agora? Para onde vamos?  
- Podemos ir ao cinema , e pegarmos a sessão das 6 da tarde. Vamos?  
- Tudo bem, vamos.  
  
Eles deixaram o Parque Pingüim e foram caminhando lado a lado, as vezes se falavam e outras vezes ficavam calados. Logo chegaram ao centro comercial de Tomoeda, aonde eles iriam ao cinema assistir a sessão das 6 da tarde.  
- E então Shoran? Que filme vai querer assistir?  
- Para mim, o que você escolher esta muito bom.  
Nisso, Sakura viu que tinha sessão para um filme romântico que ela queria ver, e perguntou a Shoran:  
- Podemos assistir esse? É que faz alguns dias que eu estava querendo ver este filme...  
- Tudo bem. Podemos ir ver esse. Eu vou comprar os ingressos.  
- Tá, te espero aqui na entrada.  
Shoran foi comprar as entradas e junto com Sakura foram assistir ao filme. Eles se ajeitaram em seus lugares e a sessão começou. Os dois estavam quietos em seus lugares, prestando atenção ao filme. Sakura parecia mais interessada no filme, e achava lindas as cenas românticas dos protagonistas. Numa das cenas, Sakura movida por impulso, inclinou seu corpo e deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Shoran. Shoran ficou imóvel, envergonhado e não querendo incomodar Sakura. Sakura ficou naquela posicão por muito tempo, até que se deu conta do que estava fazendo:  
"Espere aí! O que eu estou fazendo aqui, encostada no ombro do Shoran?"  
Depois de pensar isto, rapidamente ela se ajeitou no seu lugar e ficou vermelha por ter ficado daquele jeito, encostada em Shoran. Ele achou estranho aquela reação repentina de Sakura, mas logo esqueceu e continuou a assistir o filme.  
Terminado o filme, os dois logo saíram da sala de exibição:  
- E agora Sakura? O que gostaria de fazer?  
- Não sei Shoran. Que tal irmos ao shopping?  
- Eu estava pensando em te levar a um lugar que eu gosto aqui na cidade.  
- Verdade? Então vamos lá...  
- Mas é que este lugar fica nos limites da cidade. Tudo bem?  
- Claro, afinal hoje é sábado mesmo...  
  
Os dois jovens se dirigiram aos limites da cidade, mais precisamente perto do Colégio Saint Clair.  
- Ué? Esse é o "lugar" que você me disse Shoran?   
- Não, não é aqui. É que aqui perto tem uma colina que...bem, vamos para lá que depois eu te conto.  
- Tá bem...  
Próximo do Colégio havia uma colina , onde no alto da colina estava erguida uma capela. Esta capela tinha sido construída no mesmo ano que o Saint Clair. Chegar até lá não era difícil, pois o caminho era pavimentado por pedras talhadas e iluminado. Só que a noite deixava aqueles caminhos meio assustadores, e Sakura tinha muito medo de fantasmas e ambientes sinistros.  
- Ai Shoran, eu não vou! Me dá muito medo seguir este caminho. Parece que vai sair um fantasma a qualquer hora.  
Shoran achou graça no medo daquela garota, sendo que no Colégio ela parecia não ter medo de nada. Então estendeu a mão para Sakura:  
- Não se preocupe, eu estou aqui com você, e não vou deixar nada de ruim te acontecer.  
Sakura ficou feliz e foi caminhando com ele até o fim do caminho.  
  
Chegaram no alto da colina, e lá estava a capela. O local estava escuro e só a luz da lua cheia colocava um pouco de luminosidade no local.  
- E agora Shoran? Já chegamos?  
- Ainda não, venha. E por favor não solte minha mão para eu não te perder neste escuro.  
Shoran conduziu Sakura em frente a capela. Passando pela capela, foram andando até chegarem aos fundos da capela. Nisso se via outro pátio , e também um mirante, aonde tinha até um lugar para se sentarem.  
- Venha Sakura, venha ver como é bonito...  
Eles se aproximaram do mirante e encostados no parapeito, puderam contemplar Tomoeda vista de cima, com suas luzes acesas enfeitando a cidade.  
- Shoran, que vista linda! A cidade é tão bonita vista daqui de cima...  
- É, eu sempre venho aqui, apreciar esta visão da cidade. É reconfortante isto...  
O vento soprava bastante naquele mirante, e Shoran notou que o vento poderia deixar Sakura resfriada. Prontamente ele tirou sua jaqueta e a colocou sobre Sakura.  
- Puxa, obrigada Shoran.  
- De nada. É que com este vento , é melhor que você esteja protegida do frio.  
Sakura ficou vermelha com esta demonstração de carinho e lembrou que, de todos os rapazes com quem já tinha saído, apenas Shoran estava sendo tão cavalheiro com ela.  
- Venha Sakura, vamos nos sentar ali.  
Perto do parapeito havia um banco , como se fosse um banco de praça, só que mais inclinado para trás.  
- Shoran, este banco é estranho. Dá a impressão de que ele vai virar...  
- É , mas só assim para podermos ver melhor as estrelas. Veja como o céu esta limpo e estrelado hoje.  
- É verdade, o céu esta lindo esta noite. Por acaso conhece um pouco sobre estrelas, Shoran?  
- Eu conheço algumas constelações. Eu sempre vinha aqui para ver a cidade e olhar as estrelas.  
E então Shoran explicava para Sakura algumas constelações que ele conhecia. Orion, Ursa Maior, Três Marias, e Sakura ficava encantada com as explicações de Shoran sobre as estrelas.  
Nisso Sakura se aproxima ainda mais de Shoran e encosta sua cabeça no ombro do rapaz. Ele fica imóvel como sempre, procurando não perturbar Sakura.  
- Sabe Shoran, quando eu estou bem pertinho de você, como eu estou agora, eu sinto uma tranqüilidade , me sinto bem protegida.  
- Sakura, quando você fica bem perto de mim, como agora, sinto uma ternura e um sentimento que me deixa sem fôlego. Eu nunca tinha sentindo por alguém o que sinto por você agora. Não sei que sentimento é este, mas é algo que me deixa muito feliz quando estou com você.  
- Shoran, parece que estou sentindo o mesmo que você.  
Ao dizer isto , Sakura encosta uma de suas mãos no peito de Shoran , afim de acaricia-lo. Shoran ao toque de Sakura, envolve seu braço sobre ela e acaricia delicadamente o cabelo da bela jovem.  
Ao sentirem o toque das carícias, os dois jovens ficaram cada vez mais próximos, e em silêncio ficaram bem juntos por um longo momento.  
  
Algum tempo depois, Shoran decide que é hora de eles irem embora:  
- Sakura, é melhor nós irmos embora. Esta ficando tarde, e eu acho que seu pai ficaria muito preocupado com você se você se atrasar.  
- Tudo bem, tem razão. Mas por mim eu ficaria mais tempo aqui.  
Shoran ficara contente com que Sakura disse, e segurando a mão da jovem, a conduziu até que eles chegassem ao pé da colina.  
- E então Sakura? Você gostou deste pequeno passeio?  
- Gostei sim Shoran. Obrigada por ter me levado a um lugar tão legal como este.  
- Bem, como esta muito tarde, eu acho que eu vou te acompanhar até a sua casa.  
- Não precisa Shoran, o Parque Pingüim é pertinho de casa.  
- Nada disso! E deixar você andar sozinha até a sua casa? Eu te acompanho e ponto final.  
Sakura ficou feliz com esta preocupação de Shoran, e agarrou o braço dele afim de irem mais juntinhos até a casa de Sakura.  
- Obrigada por se preocupar comigo, Shoran.  
Os dois andaram por algum tempo, Sakura sem se desgrudar do braço de Shoran. Ficaram sem trocar palavras, apenas a caminharem e a curtirem aquele momento em que estavam tão próximos.  
  
Ao chegarem próximos ao Parque Pingüim, pois o parque ficava no caminho até a casa de Sakura, apareceram três pessoas e foram se aproximando do casal. Shoran viu que estavam vindo até eles, Shoran parou e deixou Sakura atrás de si para verificar o que aquelas pessoas queriam com eles. Ao se aproximarem, Shoran viu nos rostos deles que eles queriam alguma coisa.  
- Calma garoto, não fica assustado. Não queremos fazer mal, por enquanto...hehehe...  
- O que vocês querem? É dinheiro? Levem o que quiserem e nos deixem em paz...  
- Que é isso? Olha o respeito! Não queremos só dinheiro, queremos nos divertir com essa gracinha que esta com você.  
- Ousem tocar num fio de cabelo dela e vocês beijarão o chão.  
- Garoto insolente! O que você pode fazer? Somos três e você é um só...  
- Shoran, cuidado com estes homens. Sakura estava com medo no que poderia acontecer.  
- Venha aqui garota. Vamos ser bonzinhos com você, só queremos nos divertir...  
Ao ver um dos indivíduos se aproximar de Sakura para pegá-la pelo braço, Shoran tomado de fúria desferiu um soco contra o queixo do indivíduo. O indivíduo foi para trás com o impacto do soco e cambaleando, caiu voltado para o chão.  
Os outros dois que viram aquilo, se espantaram com o acontecido e um deles foi correndo em direção a Shoran:  
- Garoto atrevido! Vou te matar por causa disto.  
Shoran viu que o sujeito vinha para ele preparando para um soco. Shoran deviou- se de lado do soco dado pelo indivíduo, e aproveitando-se, desferiu uma joelhada no estômago do seu agressor. Com o golpe, seu agressor se inclinou com as mãos ao estômago e Shoran desferiu uma cotovelada na nuca do agressor. O indivíduo, sentindo o golpe de Shoran , caiu ao chão perdendo os sentidos.  
O único que restou do bando, espantado com a destreza de Shoran , coloca sua mão por dentro da jaqueta e retira um pequeno punhal.  
- E agora garoto ? O que pode fazer contra isto? Vou cortar a sua garganta pelo que você fez.  
Shoran pediu para Sakura se afastar, e a jovem rapidamente se abrigou atrás de uma árvore próxima, espiando para saber o que iria acontecer.   
- É só você e eu garoto. Agora você não tem como escapar.  
O indivíduo restante parte para cima de Shoran com o punhal. Shoran desviava de seus golpes com cuidado, aproveitando uma brecha para ataca-lo. Mas o sujeito conseguiu atingir de raspão o braço esquerdo de Shoran. Shoran sentiu seu braço levar um corte de raspão e viu o sangue escorrendo pelo braço. O sujeito ficou confiante para tentar atacar Shoran novamente, e desferiu um golpe afim de perfura-lo. Shoran desviou-se de lado e aproveitando a chance, deu um salto e girou seu corpo no ar, desferindo um golpe com seu pé no rosto do indivíduo. O indivíduo cambaleou e meio que inclinado , movimentava a cabeça afim de recobrar os sentidos. Shoran foi depressa em sua direção, e saltou, desferindo uma voadora no rosto do agressor. Com o impacto, o indivíduo caiu para trás e soltou o punhal enquanto ia em direção ao chão.  
Sakura, longe do local, via que a luta estava encerrada e corre em direção a Shoran:  
- Shoran, como você está? Eu tive muito medo de acontecer alguma coisa com você...  
Ao se aproximar de Shoran, Sakura olha para o corte de raspão no braço de Shoran e sua fisionomia de alívio dá lugar a uma fisionomia assustada com o que viu.  
- Shoran seu braço!   
- Não foi nada Sakura, foi só um arranhão...  
- Esta sangrando! Ai Shoran...  
Sakura assustada com o ferimento de Shoran, retira de sua bolsa um lenço feminino e o amarra no braço de Shoran, fazendo um curativo improvisado.  
- Me perdoa. Você esta assim por minha causa.  
- Não se desculpe. Eu te protegeria novamente se fosse preciso.   
Sakura fita Shoran por alguns momentos , feliz com a coragem e com a declaração de Shoran:  
- É melhor irmos agora. Seu pai deve estar preocupado agora.  
- Tá, vamos indo.  
Os dois jovens continuam a caminhar, deixado para trás o Parque Pingüim e os três sujeitos que queriam lhes fazer mal. Depois de deixarem o Parque Pingüim, carros com sirenes se aproximavam do local aonde aconteceu a luta de Shoran. Eram viaturas que , foram chamadas por alguém que devia ter passado pelo local logo após Sakura e Shoran terem ido embora.  
Alguns minutos depois , os jovens chegam até a casa de Sakura. Já no portão da casa, Sakura se despede de Shoran:  
- Shoran, me desculpe pelo que aconteceu com você. Não quer entrar para cuidarmos desse ferimento?  
- Não se preocupe. Eu dou um jeito assim que chegar em casa. É melhor você entrar, está meio tarde.  
- Shoran, quero te dizer que há muito tempo eu não tinha uma noite tão maravilhosa como esta. Muito obrigada.  
- Eu é que tenho que te agradecer. Foi uma noite inesquecível.  
- É, é verdade...Ah, sua jaqueta. Obrigada.  
- Imagine, foi um prazer.  
Os dois ficaram parados, em silêncio, pensando em algo para falar...  
- Bem Sakura, eu vou indo...boa noite...  
- Tá, boa noite Shoran...  
Shoran então vira-se para ir embora, quando Sakura , tentando segurar-se, o chama antes de ele ir.  
- Shoran...  
Shoran então se vira para ver o que Sakura queria, e ao virar-se Sakura o abraçou e o beijou de surpresa. Depois disto a jovem vira-se e vai correndo para dentro da sua casa, deixando para trás um Shoran atônito com a surpresa. Ele ficou por breves instantes , parado em frente a casa de Sakura. Depois passou seus dedos sobre os lábios e sorriu. Então virou-se e foi embora para sua casa.  
  
Sakura entrava apressada para dentro de sua casa, fechou a porta e ficou encostada na porta, respirando aliviada, como se quisesse fugir de alguma coisa. Depois viu que seu pai não estava no andar de baixo da casa, subiu as escadas e foi silenciosamente ao quarto do pai. Ao abrir a porta com cuidado, viu que ele estava dormindo, e cuidadosamente fechou a porta do quarto de seu pai e foi para o seu próprio quarto, afim de tomar um banho e ir descansar.   
No chuveiro, Sakura não parava de pensar no passeio que tinha feito com Shoran. O cinema, o mirante, e a forma como Shoran a defendeu. E é claro o beijo que ela havia dado impulsivamente.  
Já deitada, ela pensava se ele estava bem, se tinha voltado para casa. E na sua mente vinha a aposta com Eriol, e Sakura começou a ficar confusa:  
"O que eu estou fazendo? Era só para seduzir Shoran. Por que eu estou pensando nele?"  
Com estes pensamentos a confundir sua mente, e mais ainda pelos acontecimentos daquela noite, Sakura adormeceu rapidamente.  
  
Shoran chegou tarde em sua residência. Estava receoso de poder encontrar mais algum sujeito querendo assaltá-lo, mas chegou em casa sem problemas. Ao abrir a porta, viu que tinha uma pessoa deitada no sofá da casa. Era Yelan, esperando o retorno do filho. Shoran ficou arrependido de que seu passeio tenha deixado sua mãe preocupada. Com cuidado ele vai ao banheiro, afim de poder limpar o seu ferimento e fazer um curativo. Nisso Yelan acordou e viu Shoran saindo da sala. Ela o chamou imediatamente:  
- Shoran, é você meu filho?  
- Sim mamãe, sou eu sim.  
- Acenda a luz Shoran.  
Shoran acendeu a luz e Yelan imediatamente ficou horrorizada com o curativo improvisado , que estava manchado de sangue.  
- Shoran, o que aconteceu?  
- Mãe, foi só um arranhão...  
- Nada disso, anda. Vai tirar esse pano do seu machucado e eu vou fazer um curativo.  
Shoran foi ao banheiro retirar o lenço que Sakura havia feito de curativo. Lavou o ferimento e foi para a sala novamente. Yelan pegou do armário algodão, gaze , faixa , e alguns medicamentos para machucados, guardados para alguma emergência.  
- Shoran, sente-se no sofá que eu vou fazer o curativo!  
Shoran se sentou no sofá e Yelan se sentou ao seu lado. Ela limpou o ferimento com algodão molhado em água oxigenada, colocou no ferimento uma gaze com um pouco de pó secante , e cobriu a gaze, desenrolando a faixa sobre ela.  
Com o curativo feito , Yelan guardou o que tinha usado para fazer o curativo, lavou as mãos e foi conversar com Shoran, querendo uma explicação do que havia acontecido.  
- Shoran, estou esperando. O que aconteceu?  
Shoran explicou à sua mãe o que havia acontecido aquela noite. Terminada a explicação, Yelan Li sentou-se ao lado do filho , e começou a falar com ele, segurando a mão de Shoran:  
- Shoran, que susto que você me deu. Depois que seu pai se foi, você esta sendo o homem da casa. Cuidado, eu tenho muito medo do que pode acontecer com você meu filho. Eu tenho muito medo de te perder.  
- Mãe, me perdoe por ter dado trabalho. O que eu mais quero é ver a senhora bem. Depois da morte de papai, a senhora tem trabalhado muito para me manter, e eu quero um dia retribuir todo o seu esforço para comigo. Não fique triste. Prometo que tomarei mais cuidado.  
- Tudo bem meu filho. Vá tomar seu banho e procure descansar. Eu vou dormir, boa noite.  
- Boa noite mamãe.  
Shoran ficou arrependido de ter dado preocupação a sua mãe, mas também sentia-se contente pela noite que tinha tido com Sakura. Depois de um banho rápido, Shoran foi deitar-se, pensando naquele beijo surpresa que havia recebido de Sakura.  
  
Sakura acordou cedo naquela manhã de domingo, e seu primeiro pensamento foi de ir poder ver Shoran, para saber como ele estava depois de ontem, se seu ferimento tinha melhorado. Ela se levantou, foi se trocar e desceu até a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã.  
Enquanto preparava o café, ela estava pensando o que poderia fazer por Shoran naquele domingo.  
  
Shoran levantou-se cansado, pois estava acostumado a dormir cedo, e tinha ido dormir tarde na noite de sábado para domingo. Foi até a cozinha e encontrou sua mãe, preparando o café da manhã.  
- Oi mãe, bom dia.  
- Ah, bom dia Shoran. Por que levantou cedo?  
- Mas mamãe? Eu sempre acordo a essa hora todo domingo, eu tenho que treinar, lembra-se?  
- Treinar com este ferimento? Nada disso! Eu não vou deixar você treinar neste estado.  
- Mas mãe, isso é só um arranhão.  
- Nada disso Shoran Li. Você não vai treinar de jeito nenhum até que este ferimento esteja curado. Você é igualzinho ao seu pai, um cabeça-dura.  
- Tá bom mamãe. Mas o que eu vou fazer?  
- Depois do café pode descansar mais um pouco e me ajude um pouco com a arrumação da casa, sim?  
- Tudo bem mamãe.   
Nesse instante , os dois ouvem batidas na porta. Yelan se ajeita e vai atender a porta.  
- Sim, o que deseja?  
Do lado de fora uma jovem, vestida de calça jeans e camiseta, segurando uma sacola, cumprimentava a dona da casa.  
- Oi, bom dia. O Shoran está ?  
- Está, ele acabou de acordar, você quem é?  
- Meu nome é Sakura. Sabe, eu e ele saímos ontem a noite, e ele se machucou, então eu vim fazer uma visita, para ver como ele esta passando, se ele melhorou.  
Yelan olhou Sakura com um ar sério, pois é por causa dela que seu filho estava machucado. Mas achou gentil de a jovem ter vindo fazer uma visita a Shoran.  
- Entre, ele está na cozinha. Eu levo você até lá.  
Sakura agradeceu e foi seguindo Yelan Li até a cozinha da casa. Reparou que era uma casa simples, porém bem arrumada.  
- Shoran, tem visita para você meu filho.  
- Visita para mim? E quem seria?  
- Oi Shoran. Que bom te ver, você já esta melhor?  
Shoran fica espantado e vermelho com a presença de Sakura em sua casa.  
- Sakura? Como você me encontrou?  
- Ah, até que não foi difícil. É que a Naoko já tinha visto você ir para esta rua e apenas eu perguntei aos seus vizinhos para confirmar se era nesta rua a sua casa.  
- Tá, mas não precisava vir até aqui.  
- Shoran, depois que você me deixou em casa e foi embora, eu fiquei preocupada com seu machucado. Eu acordei cedinho e quis te ver e fazer esta surpresa.   
- Shoran, não vai me apresentar sua amiga?  
- Ah, desculpe mamãe. Sakura, esta é minha mãe, Yelan Li. Mamãe, esta é Sakura Kinomoto, ela estuda na mesma classe que eu.  
- Muito prazer Sakura.  
- Muito prazer Sra. Li. Shoran, no caminho até aqui eu aproveitei e passei numa confeitaria, trouxe umas coisas gostosas para você.  
- Mas Sakura, não precisa todo este trabalho.  
- Não é nenhum trabalho. Depois de ontem você tem é que descansar e se alimentar.  
Shoran ficou vermelho com o que Sakura estava fazendo, e Yelan escondia com a mão seu sorriso ao ver Shoran envergonhado com aquela garota.  
Sakura arrumou a mesa para o café e ajeitou na mesa o que havia comprado na confeitaria. Um bolo de chocolate, pão-doce, sonhos, e biscoitos de chocolate. Os três começaram a tomar o café da manhã e Shoran parecia que tinha acordado com apetite naquela manhã.   
- Mãe, e Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanrei e Fenmei?   
- Elas estão dormindo. Tiveram uma semana cheia, e é bom deixar elas descansarem bastante.  
- Shoran, quem são essas moças?  
- Elas são minhas irmãs mais velhas, eu sou o caçula.  
- O quêêêêê! Você tem quatro irmãs?   
- Sim, e eu gosto muito delas, são muito carinhosas.  
- Que legal! Eu queria ter uma irmã e você tem quatro!!  
Enquanto conversaram, apareceram na cozinha quatro belas moças para tomarem o café da manhã.  
- Bom dia mamãe. Bom dia Shoranzinho.   
- Bom dia filhas.  
Nisso as quatro repararam na mesa com o café da manhã, e viram uma bela garota tomando o café ao lado de Shoran. Elas chegaram perto de Sakura , a abraçaram e ficaram fascinadas pela beleza da garota:  
- Que gracinha!  
- Como ela é bonita!  
- Parece uma bonequinha!  
- Que lindinha!  
- Ela é sua namorada Shoranzinho? Disseram todas em coro.  
Shoran e Sakura ficaram muito vermelhos com o que tinham dito. Yelan ficou muito contente pois a muito tempo não se divertia assim. Depois das apresentações, todos tomaram o café da manhã.  
  
Após tomarem o café da manhã, cada um foi cuidar das suas obrigações. Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanrei e Fenmei foram se arrumar, pois iriam sair com os namorados neste domingo. Yelan tinha que ir fazer algumas compras e pediu para Shoran para dar uma arrumada na casa. Sakura prontamente ajudou Shoran com a tarefa , e graças a ajuda, puderam terminar a tarefa rapidamente. Ficaram um bom tempo conversando na sala, sobre o acontecido de ontem, e Shoran disse a Sakura algo que a deixou muito envergonhada:  
- Sakura, por que você me deu aquele beijo ontem a noite?  
Sakura ficou vermelha com a pergunta. Ela estava no sofá junto com Shoran. Ela se aproximou do jovem , ficou agarrada no braço que não estava ferido, e encostou sua cabeça no peito de Shoran.  
- Sabe Shoran, aquela noite foi muito especial para mim. Eu fiquei muito feliz quando você me levou ao seu lugar especial, e também como você me defendeu daqueles bandidos. Eu me senti protegida e amada, como a muito tempo eu não me sentia, e acabei me apaixonando por você. Me perdoa...  
- Sakura, eu não sabia por que uma garota rica como você queria sair com um cara pobre como eu. Eu procurei te dar toda a atenção que estava a sua altura. Mas eu não sabia o que isto poderia acontecer. Quando você ficou ao meu lado, no mirante, um sentimento estranho me dominou. Quando você estava comigo, eu sentia ternura, carinho e uma vontade de te ter ao meu lado. Quando aqueles bandidos iriam te atacar, eu senti que queria te proteger a todo custo, onde você era o meu bem mais precioso. O que será que é este sentimento, Sakura?  
- Shoran, é o mesmo sentimento que eu sinto por você. É amor...  
- Sakura...  
Então os dois jovens aproximaram seus rostos lentamente e selaram aquela paixão com um beijo.  
- Aaaiii, que gracinha!  
- Que lindinhos!!!   
- Mas que fofo!!!  
- Que meiguinhos!!!  
Nisso , Shoran e Sakura viraram para onde vinha aqueles gritinhos e viram as irmãs de Shoran espiando os dois.  
- Desde quando estão aí?  
- Desde que você começou a conversar com a Sakurinha, Shoranzinho... Disse Fenmei  
Então os dois se separaram rapidamente, cada um indo para um canto do sofá, e seus rostos ficaram vermelhos de vergonha.  
- Mas vocês não iam sair?  
- Shoranzinho, esqueceu que ainda estávamos nos arrumando? Bobinho. Disse Fuutie.  
- Bem Shoran, eu acho que já vou indo. Já é tarde.  
- Tudo bem Sakura, eu te acompanho até a porta.  
- Tchau Sakurinha. Venha sempre! Disseram as irmãs de Shoran em coro.  
Sakura se despede das irmãs de Shoran, e vai até a porta para se despedir de Shoran  
- Sakura, obrigado pela visita.  
- De nada, na verdade eu queria ficar mais tempo com você, mas eu tenho que ir. A gente se vê amanhã no Colégio, tá?  
Nisso Sakura abraça o pescoço de Shoran e o beija , e Shoran retribui abraçando Sakura enquanto se beijam.  
  
Mais uma semana se inicia no Saint Clair, e todos notam que a jovem mais popular do colégio volta as aulas com uma feição mais feliz. Sakura Kinomoto cumprimentava a todos com um simpático bom dia, e seus amigos mais próximos viram que o final de semana que passou havia deixado Sakura mais alegre. Ela sentou-se no seu lugar de sempre, e Tomoyo que era a sua amiga de infância, queria muito saber dessa alegria de Sakura:  
- Sakura, vejo que você está muito alegre hoje. O que aconteceu para que isto fosse possível?  
- Ah Tomoyo. Tive um fim de semana maravilhoso. Deixa eu te contar tudo...  
E Sakura contou a Tomoyo todos os detalhes deste final de semana que ela tinha tido com Shoran, o encontro, o primeiro beijo dos dois, e a visita na casa dele.  
- Ai Sakura, que romântico. Que sorte você teve amiga.  
- Sorte? Não, acho que sem querer acabei me apaixonando pelo Shoran.  
Nisso as atenções de Sakura se voltam para o bolsista que acabara de chegar. Li desejou um bom dia a todos e foi para o seu lugar de sempre. Sakura não tirava os olhos de Shoran, e Tomoyo achava muito bonito aquilo.  
- Sakura, bom dia. Como foi o seu domingo?  
- Oi Li, bom dia. Meu domingo foi bom, mas teria sido maravilhoso se eu pudesse ter ficado mais tempo com você.  
Nisso Sakura segura a mão de Shoran e eles ficam se olhando por um bom tempo. O resto da classe olhava os dois de mãos dadas e aquela cena tinha provocado um pequeno rumor na classe. Eriol não gostou nada do que viu, e pensou consigo mesmo que a aposta estava indo longe demais.  
  
Nos dias seguintes, Sakura ia sempre almoçar com Tomoyo e Shoran. Eriol estava esperando uma oportunidade de falar a sós com Sakura. Num intervalo, Sakura saiu para tomar água, deixando Shoran e Tomoyo conversarem. Eriol viu Sakura sozinha e percebeu que aquela era sua chance. Se aproximou da garota para poder falar com ela:  
- Eriol? O que você quer comigo?   
- Sabe Sakura, você me surpreendeu! Com certeza você mereceu ganhar esta aposta. Tome, isto é seu.  
Nisso Eriol estendia para Sakura uma sacola da grife Versatti, onde nela havia o prêmio por Sakura ter ganho a aposta.  
- Eu não quero!  
- Como é Sakura? É seu. Você ganhou a aposta.  
- Já disse que eu não quero. O que eu ganhei vale muito mais que isto! E sabe o que é? É o amor da pessoa que eu gosto. É o amor do Shoran.  
Shoran estava a procura de Sakura, e quando a encontrou, viu uma cena estranha para ele. Viu Eriol oferecendo uma sacola para Sakura e ela discutindo com Eriol. Shoran se aproximou para verificar melhor o que estava acontecendo:  
- Sakura, o que esta acontecendo aqui?  
- Shoran? O que você esta fazendo aqui?  
- Ah Shoran! Que bom que você veio. Me ajude convencer Sakura a aceitar o prêmio dela que ela ganhou numa aposta.  
- Pára com isso Eriol! Dizia Sakura um pouco nervosa.  
- Que aposta Eriol? Do que esta falando?  
- Você não sabe? Sakura não te contou? É uma aposta que eu e ela fizemos. Apostei com ela que, se ela deixar um cara do Colégio aos seus pés, ela ganharia este lindo vestido Versatti. Já ouviu falar desta grife? É uma grife caríssima, e as mulheres são loucas pelas roupas dessa grife.  
- Mais respeito com Sakura, seu imbecil. Shoran ficara furioso com as palavras de Eriol.   
- Mas é verdade. Não é Sakura?  
- Pára, por favor! Sakura já falava com vontade de chorar.  
- Por que você acha que ela está com você, um simples bolsista? Você acha mesmo que a garota mais popular do Colégio, vai se apaixonar por um simples bolsista? Você é mais ingênuo do que eu esperava.  
Com estas palavras Shoran tomara um choque por dentro. E aos poucos um sentimento de frustração e dor se mistura por dentro dele. E levado por estes sentimentos, Shoran raciocina que Sakura só estava com ele por puro interesse. Tomado pela fúria, Shoran desfere um soco em Eriol, e transtornado pela dor, pergunta para Sakura:  
- É verdade tudo isto Sakura? Diga que não é verdade...  
Sakura responde a Shoran, com a face já encharcada pelas lágrimas...  
- Shoran, você sabe que eu te amo...Não foi a minha intenção te ferir...  
- Então você me usou! Como você pode? Shoran, transtornado pela resposta, começa a correr para fora do colégio, e Sakura desesperadamente vai atrás dele.  
  
Shoran alcançou os portões do Saint Clair. Os abriu e foi para fora do colégio. Queria sumir dali, ir a um lugar aonde pudesse ficar sozinho e chorar a enorme mágoa que carregava dentro do peito. Já fora do colégio, com os portões abertos, ele ia andando em direção ao sinal de pedestres. Encostado no sinal, aguardava o sinal abrir, para poder atravessar a rua e ir a qualquer lugar , sem rumo algum. Nisso Sakura chegou e viu Shoran , ali encostado , agachado e com a cabeça baixa:  
- Shoran, espere! Deixa eu explicar tudo!  
Shoran levantou-se e encarou Sakura, sem sair de onde estava:  
- O que você quer? Já não esta satisfeita com o que fez?  
- Espera! Me deixa explicar! Eu te amo muito Shoran! Não faça isso comigo!  
- E o que você fez comigo, não conta? Você me enganou e me usou!   
- Mas Shoran, eu vi que nascia um sentimento envolvente por você ao longo dos dias em que eu te conhecia mais. Eu desisti completamente da aposta, pois eu sabia que meu amor por você é intenso e verdadeiro...  
- Já chega das suas mentiras! Não esta satisfeita de ter me destroçado por dentro?  
Enquanto Shoran falava, ele caminhava de cabeça baixa, atravessando a rua e não notando nada ao seu redor.  
- Shaoran, espere! O sinal não abriu!  
Shoran nem ouvia as palavras de Sakura, perturbado pelo acontecido. Não notara que vinha um carro em sua direção, sendo que o motorista estava distraído com seu celular. Quando o motorista viu Shoran aparecendo na avenida de repente, o motorista brecou forte, mas com a velocidade, o veículo deslizava pela pista.  
- Shoran, cuidado!  
Nisso Shoran sente seu corpo sendo empurrado para frente, e ele cai de bruços a uma sarjeta próxima. Então ele ouve um grito de dor e um barulho de algo sendo jogado longe. Shoran vira-se para ver o que acontecera naquele momento, e vê um carro parado próximo a ele, com o ocupante do veículo desesperadamente com as mãos ao rosto, e logo a frente, um corpo estendido na pista.  
- Sakura!  
Sakura tinha visto o carro ir em direção de Shoran, e sem pestanejar se atirou, empurrando Shoran para longe. Mas pagou um alto preço, pois o carro a atingiu, jogando-a para longe.  
Shoran se aproxima do corpo de Sakura, viu que ela estava ferida com várias escoriações, devido a batida e a queda. Com o sangue na face, ela respirava com dificuldade. Shoran vai para perto de Sakura, segura a mão da jovem, e desesperadamente tenta animá-la:  
- Sakura, não!!! Por favor, fale comigo! Sakuraaaaaa!!!  
  
Sakura estava em um lugar escuro, silencioso. Olhava para os lados e não sabia aonde achar a saída daquele lugar, pois a escuridão era total. Nisso ela avista uma bela moça de cabelos negros longos e pele aveludada. Era a visão de um anjo. Sakura correu até ela, e ao se aproximar viu que aquela face não era estranha.  
- Mamãe, é você mesmo?  
- Sakura minha filha. Sou eu mesmo.  
- Mamãe, que alegria te ver!  
Sakura abraçou Nadeshiko com muita alegria e não acreditava que a mãe estava ali com ela.  
- Mamãe, estou tão feliz de te ver. Eu não quero mais me separar de você mamãe.   
Nadeshiko se afastou de Sakura, e com as mãos nos ombros de Sakura, começou a conversar com a filha:  
- Sakura minha filha, estou muito feliz de te encontrar. Mas filha, seu lugar não é aqui comigo. Você ainda tem muito o que fazer, seu irmão e seu pai ainda precisam de ti. E tem um grande amor que aguarda o seu retorno.  
Nadeshiko sem se virar vai se afastando de Sakura. A jovem tenta alcançá-la, mas quanto mais tentava ir ao seu encontro, mais Nadeshiko se distanciava:  
- Mãe, não me abandone. Por favor, não me deixe aqui mamãe...  
- Filha, tenha certeza que, aonde estiver, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado.  
Nadeshiko se afastava com tal velocidade que, quando ela sumiu do alcance dos olhos de Sakura, um clarão intenso ofuscou a jovem, deixando-a desacordada.  
  
Sakura abria os olhos lentamente, a primeira coisa a ver era a lâmpada fluorescente do teto, ofuscando a sua visão. Sentiu algo a lhe incomodar e quando se deu conta, viu que estava deitada, em uma cama alta. Ao olhar para o lado, viu aparelhos com luzes piscantes e máquinas que tinham fios que estavam conectados em Sakura. Aos poucos, ela recobrava sua consciência e via que estava em um quarto de hospital. Ela notou que estava com uma mascará de oxigênio, uma sonda onde era injetado soro, e os fios que monitoravam tudo o que acontecia com Sakura. Só que ao olhar para o outro lado, Sakura vira que havia uma pessoa sentada próxima dela. Ela viu que era um rapaz, estava adormecendo e viu que a mão dele estava bem próximo a mão de Sakura. Aos poucos a imagem ficava mais clara para ela. Era Shoran que estava a velar o sono de Sakura:  
"Shoran, você esta aqui comigo. Que bom..." Esses foram os primeiros pensamentos da jovem ao reconhecer a pessoa que estava ao seu lado.  
Sakura, mesmo com a sonda conectada no dorso de sua mão, procurava pelo tato a mão de Shoran. Quando a encontrou, apertou firme a mão do rapaz, feliz por ter a pessoa que mais amava ao seu lado.  
Shoran sentiu um aperto e lentamente recobrava-se do sono. Nisso ele sentiu algo a lhe apertar a mão. Para sua alegria, era a mão de Sakura, apertando firme a mão de Shoran, como se quisesse avisar para ele que estava feliz de te-lo ao seu lado.  
- Sakura, você esta acordando! Que bom que esteja acordando! Eu estava ficando infeliz só de pensar que não veria estes seus lindos olhos novamente. Que bom que voltou , meu amor.  
Sakura estava feliz de ouvir as palavras de Shoran. Agora tinha a certeza de que Shoran a tinha perdoado.   
Nisso o rapaz segura a mão de Sakura, e começa a falar com um tom triste e arrependido. Lentamente brotavam de seus olhos lágrimas a descer pela sua face:  
- Sakura, por favor. Me perdoe. Por minha culpa você esta assim. Se eu tivesse te escutado, isto jamais teria acontecido com você. Eu sei que não mereço seu amor, mas eu imploro seu perdão, por tudo isto que te causei.  
Sakura sentia seu coração apertado, por ver seu amado sofrendo por sua causa. Ela ainda estava fraca, mas conseguia reunir forças para dizer uma frase a Shoran:  
- Shoran...eu fiz... isto...por que...eu..te amo...  
Shoran sentia seu coração se encher de alegria com as palavras de Sakura, e ficaram a olhar um para o outro por um bom tempo, até que ela adormeceu , afim de se recuperar.  
  
Sakura havia dado entrada no hospital com traumatismo craniano e ficara em coma por dois dias. Nesse período , Shoran , Fujitaka e Tomoyo sempre iam ao hospital para saber o estado de Sakura. Toya fora ao hospital no dia seguinte em que seu pai o avisara. Mas só Shoran não arredou o pé daquele quarto de hospital, sendo que ele ficou ao lado de Sakura durante todo o tempo que ela estava em coma. Yelan Li levava as refeições para o filho, pois sabia que Shoran não sairia daquele quarto até ele ter certeza de que Sakura ficaria bem.  
Quando Sakura voltou do coma, a família e amigos receberam a notícia com alegria. Levavam flores e a visitavam sempre, mas notavam que sempre Shoran estava lá, ao lado dela, cuidando dela no que fosse possível.  
Quando Sakura teve alta, Shoran regularmente ia para a casa de Sakura para visita-la e saber como ela estava, e Sakura adorava receber todos aqueles cuidados de Shoran.  
  
Alguns dias depois da alta, Sakura estava em condições de voltar ao Saint Clair para retomar seus estudos. Ao chegar a sala de aula, teve uma grande surpresa. Tomoyo havia feito os preparativos para a volta de Sakura no dia anterior, e seus amigos e professores puderam comemorar o retorno com saúde de Sakura ao Colégio Saint Clair. Sakura cumprimentou a todos, seus amigos de classe e professores, mas sentado próximo a sua carteira, havia uma pessoa especial que ela queria conversar.  
- Oi Shoran você estava sabendo disto tudo?  
- Para falar a verdade sim, afinal eu ajudei com os preparativos.  
- E que surpresa, não é?  
- Mas as surpresas ainda não acabaram.  
- O quêêêêê? Que quer dizer?  
Shoran tirou uma caixinha do bolso, abriu para Sakura e ela viu dois anéis com um símbolo de um dragão, e então Shoran começou a explicar para Sakura a estória daqueles anéis:  
- Sakura, estes anéis são uma herança de meu pai e de minha mãe. Quando conheceu minha mãe, meu pai ofereceu um destes anéis à minha mãe, como prova de seu amor e disse a ela que quando eles usassem estes anéis, eles estariam juntos até que a morte os separasse. Antes de morrer , meu pai deu-me estes anéis, com um pedido que, no dia que eu encontrasse a mulher que eu amaria por toda a vida, que eu a oferta-se com um destes anéis, e que eu usasse o outro, como prova de que o amor que sentiríamos, nada poderia quebrá-lo.  
Shoran pegou a mão de Sakura e sem ela fazer qualquer reação, ele a olhou fixamente nos olhos e lhe disse:  
- Sakura, quer ser a mulher da minha vida?  
- Shoran, é o que eu mais quero neste mundo!  
Então os dois jovens se abraçaram, ignorando o que estava a sua volta, e olhando mutuamente nos olhos, puderam selar este amor com um beijo longo e apaixonado!  
  
FIM 


End file.
